1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle pedal, particularly to one reinforced with a rack and effectively anti-slipping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, a vehicle like a recreation van or a sport utility vehicle has a rather highly elevated body so that it is inconvenient for passengers like the aged, children or people with disabilities to get on and off. To offset the inconvenience, a pedal is thus assembled at two sides of the van respectively to help passengers get on and off easily. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional pedal 1 is mainly made of metal, with a plurality of projected streaks 11 formed on it to achieve an anti-slipping function. However, as the pedal is made of metal, it is not possible to effectively create friction with shoes, permitting a passenger to fall down, especially in rainy days.